Dismarelda
is a Bukimi-class, Earth-attribute Yo-Kai ranked D. The Medallium says, "Her gloomy aura can darken the mood in any environment. It's even worse when she's in a bad mood." Appearance Dismarelda has a blobby appearance, for her body has the form of a jelly, purple in color, with her "hair" having a lighter tone, with a hairband with a small bow on the left side to match. She has diminute arms, slightly puffy lips and round eyes with the eyelashes pointing downwards. Donyoriinu YW1-049.png Dismarelda.png Personality Dismarelda is an amicable individual with a passive disposition to match. In the anime, after having an argument with her husband Happierre, she tries to find him to make amends, implying she can be easily forgiving. She is more noble than she appears, as she feels guilty for nearly driving Nathan's parents' relationship into an abrupt end. In the anime, she seems to enjoy shopping and having vacations, both of them shared with Happierre. She has a verbal tic of some sort, as she always ends her statements wiith "-juban" ("no filter" in the English version.) Relationships Happierre Dismarelda is Happierre's wife. Most of the time, both of them get on well with each other. However, there are few cases when they cannot help but argue. Abilities and Powers Dismarelda has an aura capable of disturbing the emotional atmosphere of a place, causing people to hold arguments. If happening near married couples, it could inflict serious disputes over trivial matters and, if not taken care, spark a divorce. This effect is cancelled by Happierre's own aura. Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} In-Game Locations 'Yo-Kai Watch: '''Dismarelda is obtained early in the games story. aditional dismarelda are located in Downtown Springdale, Academy Shortcut (trash), Construction Site, Shopper's Row, Shopping Street Narrows (trash) History Dismarelda appears in the first anime episode, after Nathan returns home and discovers his parents arguing, unknowingly, due to her presence. After being scanned by Nathan through the newly obtained Yo-kai Watch and confronted, she reveals she never wanted to cause the argument and she was looking for her husband to make amends for their own argument. Whisper later brings her husband -revealed to be Happierre-, who decides to patch up their relationship and his mere presence cause the atmosphere to soothe and Nathan's parents to make up. Then Dismarelda and Happierre leave. Both Dismarelda and Happierre give Nathan their Yo-Kai Medals sometime after the incident, as he summons them in later episodes. In Episode 8, Nate summons her and Happierre to help Jibanyan being possessed by Hidabat, and they do so by flattening Jibanyan and brought him outside Nate's room. In Episode 17, Nate summons Dismarelda to stop Katie from being possessed by Rockabelly. Trivia * Dismarelda's first appearance in the anime parallels her one in the first Yo-Kai Watch video game, with the difference revolving on having to fight her at the end of the Chapter 2 after collecting some Yo-Kai, among them Jibanyan. * Dismarelda's marriage to Happierre could be a nod to the old adage "opposites attract" as both Yo-Kai have romantic interest in one another but have complete opposite personalities, as well as opposite personality-effecting powers. * The first time Nate summoned Dismarelda was in episode 8. Origin Name Origin * "Dismarelda" is based off of the word ''dismal which means a sad or gloomy state of mind, and * the female name Esmeralda. In other languages * Japanese: ドンヨリーヌ Don'yorīnu * Korean: 칙칙하잔느 Chikchikhajanneu Category:Bukimi Class Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Earth Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Cursed Skin" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Pebble Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Lean On Attack Category:Material Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch